(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device, a heating device, an image forming apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a heating device.
(ii) Related Art
A fixing device that applies heat to a recording medium having a toner image formed thereon through a fixing member so as to fix the toner image to the recording medium is known as related art.